


New vid!  Harry Potter yay!!

by luminosity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collaboration with ozonebaby and Lindsey Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New vid!  Harry Potter yay!!

Non Plaustra Vade!  
vid by Shimmertwins (Luminosity & Ozonebaby) & Lindsey Lee  
5:48

 

Download link: My page is under construction. Please email me if you'd like a high-quality download. Thank you.

My daughter Jaime and her BFF Lindsey Lee collaborated with me to make my first Harry Potter vid, which premiered this weekend at Vividcon. We had a wonderful time making this vid, and I love Harry Potter. Where did THAT come from, right? Yeah, I'm still surprised. :)

Feedback and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
